Mistwolf Acedemy?
by LithiumEyes
Summary: Adriane has been invited to a school for mages bonded with mistwolves. Could something evil be lurking in the hallways? AdrianeZach FINISHED!
1. unfriendly welcome

me: Hello! I am back! Muhahahahaha! Newho. This story just popped into my head today at school. I hope you like! And this has a lot of Ghost Wolf stuff, so if you haven't read it, don't read this fic! 

VampGirl: And remember to review! It is easy. Just press the button. It take two seconds or 5 minutes, depending on how slow your computer is!

CJ: Yessirie! Just review or e-mail shadow fox at

Fred: Drowning deep in my sea of loathing Broken your servant I kneel It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing in me Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes (oh no) There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me **(Disturbed-Down with the Sickness)**

**SAYING OF THE DAY:** If you don't like my driving, get off the side walk!  
---

Adriane and Dreamer took in their surroundings. About a week ago, they had recieved a letter, inviting them to join a school for mages bonded with mistwolves. The warrior had hesitated, not sure about the school, but Kara and Emily coaxed her into it. They told their dark-haired friend that it was a great oppertunity to meet different wolves and their bondeds. So mage and wolf had flown somewhere into New England and then driven to a HUGE gothic mansion even bigger then Ravenswood's.

"Umm. Hello?" Adriane called, nervously. Dreamer barked. He was confused with all the mistwolf magic flying around, wildly. The warrior stroked her pack mate's head, her wolf stone pulsing silver. Her wolf senses reached out, searching for something, anything that felt familiar, even if she knew there was little to no chance of the happening. Her heart hammered away in her chest, making her gasp for breath. She leaned on her pack mate for strength. Why had she come here?

Dreamer threw back his head and howled. He lept away from Adriane and snarled. The warrior felt a jumble of wierd magics. The image of a lone wolf running, alone, flashed in the earth mage's mind. A nearby classroom door slammed open. The black mistwolf pup jumped in front of the warrior, barking.

A royal blue mistwolf walked out to face Dreamer. A woman with dull brown hair gazed at Adriane as if the warrior was beneath her.

"Control your wolf, girl!" the woman snapped.

"I'm trying." Adriane said, impatiently. She wrapped her arms around Dreamer's neck and pulled him back. She whispered comfortingly in his ear. The pup was tense and eager to protect his wolf sister.

"A puppy?! You brought a pup to this school?! We are a fine institute of higher learning for those serious about their magic. If you can't even bring a proper, adult mistwolf, then get out now!" the woman screamed at Adriane.

The warrior stood, wolf stone pulsing. Deep hatred coursed through her magic, making Adriane pull back her wrist. Her tongue, however, wouldn't be stopped.

"Listen here, lady. Dreamer is more then proper. He is a powerful fighter and my pack mate. If you have a problem with him, then we have issues. And I could have brought the mistwolf pack leader, but his mate is having pups and I would not separate them for this place. And I wonder what level mage you are. Level One, probably." Adriane growled. She marveled at her courage.

"I may still be Level One, but I am far more advanced then you will ever be!" the woman retorted. Her blue mistwolf barked with pride for the lady. Magic coursed through the wolf's fur.

"That's funny. I'm Level Two."

"What!? That is impossible! You're a child!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gray, Miss Charday was invited here by me personally. Have you noticed the wolf stone at her wrist? It shows she is the Warrior of Avalon." a raspy male voice said. An ancient man stepped forward, slowly. At his side was a big, grey and ice blue mistwolf with deep silver eyes.

"The warrior... Forgive me. I did not know." the woman backed away slowly into her classroom, the blue wolf following.

"You must forgive Janice Gray. She is prideful and believes that everyone in this school is below her. I am the Headmaster of this school, Proffesor Creamos. Follow me and I will show you to your Dorm." the old man turned and led the warrior and the black mistwolf off.  
---

When Adriane walked into her dorm room, she almost hit her head in anger. A blonde girl, clothed in bright pink attire, applying lip gloss, sat on a pink and purple flowered bed. Laying beside her, was a laveneder wolf. Pastel blue eyes watched the warrior walk in.

"So your my roomie? Figures they'd stick me with a goth. I never get what I want." the girl pouted, before holding out her hand. "I'm Ashley. This is my partner, Lilac. Who are you?"

"I'm Adriane and this is Dreamer. We're new." the warrior said, crossing her arms. This girl was worse then Kara when she had first met the Blazing Star. And Lilac? What kind of name is that for a mistwolf?

"That's nice. Your bed is that one. This one is mine, obviously." Ashley laughed, doing the prep hand flip thing. Adriane growled. This was gonna be the longest school year ever.

The warrior threw her stuff and the plain mattress. She released her black sheets and blanket from her duffel bag. Dreamer sighed and plopped on the floor. The black pup eyed the purple wolf, warily.

_'Weird wolf. What kind of fighting colors are lavender? Some wolves confuse me, Adriane.'_ the pup said, shaking his shaggy head. Adriane had to stiffle a laugh. Her pack mate didn't know how right he was.

Once her bed was fixed, she fell backwards on it. Dreamer lept beside her. The warrior dug her fingers in the wolf's thick black fur. Adriane grinned. As long as Dreamer was beside her, things weren't too bad. Besides, she was supposed to be learning how to socialize with people. She might just find a friend in the school.

She did worry about her magic. Something was up with this school. An entire school for mages bonded with mistwolves? There were only about a hundred left and she felt no connection with any wolf she had already met.

Adriane touched the wolf stone. It shone with silver and gold; the colors of her first pack mate and Paladin, Stormbringer. The warrior felt the silver mistwolf's love, even though hundreds of miles seperated them. Storm would come if Adriane was in deep trouble. Just like Starfire came to Kara when the Blazing Star needed his help to restore magic to Ravenswood.

Adriane's anger towards the woman, Janice Gray, made her clutch Dreamer tighter. Pure hatred had come over her. She had only felt like that when facing dark magic users. Could the brown haired woman be evil?  
---

"Adriane!" someone called.

The warrior turned around and grinned. Dreamer wagged his tail. Both girl and wolf ran to their friend from Aldenmore.

"Zach!" Adriane ran over and hugged her friend." You got invited to this place too?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave the pack and Drake, but Silver Eyes conviced me." the boy said, moving aside. The old wolf, slowly, walked to the warrior and Dreamer.

"Silver Eyes." Adriane knelt and greeted her wolf mother. Dreamer, shyly, touched noses with the old wolf.

_'Warrior. I haven't seen you in ages. And Dreamer. How you have grown.'_ Silver eyes said, pride shinning in her gold eyes, "_Little Wolf. As much as I love staying here, we must get to class. And so do you two.'_

Adriane nodded. "It was great seeing you again. Good luck!" she called as she and Dreamer left in the opposite direction.

_'See. School not too bad.'_ Dreamer said, his emerald eyes filled with happiness. The pup was content now that the pack mother was around. If only his pack mate could be as releived as the wolf.

"I'm not sure. This place gives me the creeps. I'm not sure why, but I feel dark magic. We'd better inform Zach later." Adriane said, her dark eyes swirling with confusion and deep down, fear.

_'Don't worry. I protect you'  
_---

me: Whatcha think? Tell me!

VampGirl: Could the school really be evil? Have Adriane and Zach fallen victim in a horrible plot to take over the web? Find-......... Shadow Fox! I am gonna kill you! You have gotten you're over dramatics in my head! You're such a bitch.

CJ: ::laughing his ass off::

Fred: ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

me: Look. You've made Fred sweat drop! (anime thing) Come here little freaky alien.

Fred: (Extreme sweatdrop)

Evrbodie: REVIEW!


	2. first day

**me:** Hullo! 

**VampGirl:** You alright? No hiya?

**me:** To many people. Stop the noise! ::Hides in corner, rocking back and forth::

**CJ:** Yep. She's lost it. She singing Kumbaya.

**VampGirl:** Her Grandma's cousin's aunt's best frined died and there are like twenty people in her house. Of course the queen of anti-sociality is hiding on her computer listening to Evanescence- Everybody's Fool.

Fred:I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore (EVERYBODY"S FOOL)  
Review!  
---

Late, but there, Adriane found a seat in the back of Channeling the Spirits. Or a how-to guide of talking with the dead. For the warrior, this subject was useless. After all, she had run the spirit trail and found spirit pack in time to save the mistwolves.

"You new?" a girl with spiked crimson hair asked. At her feet was a golden wolf.

"Yeah. I'm Adriane and this is Dreamer." the warrior said, laying a hand on Dreamer's head. The pup wagged his tail, touching noses with the other wolf.

"I'm Stephanie of just Steph and this is my friend,Starchaser or Star. Nice to meet a nonprep. God, you'd think there would be a limit to the perkiness of some of these girls." the girl said, rolling her lime green eyes. Adriane laughed. She couldn't help but think of Kara before she had found her magic. That girl had been the epitome of prepiness.

"Hello class. Please open your books to the first page." said an all too familiar voice. Mrs. Gray walked in the room as if she owned the world. She eyed the warrior but said nothing. The blue wolf at her side glared at Dreamer.

Groanong, the class pulled out the impossibly huge textbook. They flipped open the first page: Basic medetation and reaching the Spirit World. Adriane had to stiffle a laugh. She sent an image of the words and the picture of a person kneeling and supposingly contacting spirits. The black wolf snorted. He sent the image of when they had first walked the spirit trail together.

"Alright. In order to contact the dead, you need fire to light their way. The color candle is important. Blue for information, white for buisness, and red for romance or other topics. You must create two circles of candles. You must surround yourself with black candles to protect yourself from evil spirits and use you colored candles for the spirit." Mrs Gray began.

Adriane rolled her eyes. Steph slipped a note to the warrior. She gave a quick smile before pretending she was listening. The earth mage looked at the small paper.

_This stuff is useless. Plus conacting the dead is a lot maor dangerous then she claims. Gray is an old fleabag and needs to be put to sleep.  
Steph and Star_

Adriane smiled. The red-haired girl was extremely right. World walking was deadly and she felt confident only when she had her circle of friends. The whole bringing souls from their resting place was rude and selfish. The warrior quickly wrote a reply.

_Your so right. Contacting spirits is dangerous and wrong. Souls deserve to rest in the afterlife. I should know. Me and my friends accidentally went to the spirit trail. We sort of had to seeing my pack mate was in danger.  
Adriane and Dreamer._

Steph looked over the note and raised her eyebrow.

_Spirit trail? Pack mate?_ she mouthed.

Adriane frowned. If the girl was bonded to a mistwolf then she should know about the spirit pack and where they lived. And wasn't Star her pack mate? No. All the people had refered to the wolves as partners, compainions, or friend. No pack mate or wolf-brother/sister.

"Miss Charday! Aren't you listening to me? I asked you the proper way to summon a lost loved one." Mrs. Gray snapped. Her eyes flared and for an instant, they glowed red.

The warrior gulped. She stood because it seemed the right thing to do. She reached for Dreamer's thick fur and found it, borrowing her friend's courage.

"You'd go to the spirit trail." Adriane said looking the brown haired woman in the eye.

"That is wrong. There is no such thing as a spirit trail." the woman growled. The blue wolf began snarling. Dreamer moved himself between Adriane and the wolf.

"There is a spirit trail. I've been there. If you don't beleive me, then ask me pack mate. Or my Paladin. Or my friends, the Healer, the Blazing Star, The unicorn Lorieli, Tweek the farimental, Ozzie the elf, or the spirit pack. Even the Spider Witch and the Dark Soceress." Adriane retorted. A wave of hushed whispers ran through the room.

"How dare say you know all these things you are a child. Not even a full mage!" Gray said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I am more powerful then you. I am the Warrior!" Adriane snarled, silver wolf fire exploding from her stone. She threw back her head and howled, joined by Dreamer. The pup's coat shone brightly.

The blue wolf attacked, pinning the black wolf to the ground. She bared her teeth at him, forcing him to submit to her.

"That's it, Cyan! Tear the pup to peices!"

"NO!" Adriane screamed, whipping silver and gold fire at her teacher. Before either could react, silver-white mist stopped the attack. The mist solified, and caused Adriane and Dreamer to gasp.  
---

**me:** I am so evil. A cliffie! Muhahahahaha!

**Review response:**

**Adriane-the-Warrior:** Thanx and great fics!

**ChaosMage28:** Thanx also! I love positive reviews, even without suggestions! they still keep me happy and the creative juices flowing!

**Narri-chan:** As always, you are the best! I alway get a chuckle from your reviews (that is a good thing)!!!!

**Artemis, Dea Vita:** Although your review made me scratch my head, I still thank you for even reviewing. And there are multi-colored wolves. Just read the beginning of Cry of the Wolf. It says there are wierd colored wolves. And I know that Zach is bonded with Drake, but he was raised by mistwolves, so he has a tie with them and I wanted to get him in there. After all this is an Adriane/ Zach fic!

I know things are confusing and your wondering why there are all the new mistwolves popping up but bear with me. I made the school so it had a mystery behind it. What it is will be revealed soon enough.

In the mean time, Review! I love insparation! It makes me right faster! ""WINK WINK""


	3. Storm's Warning

**me:** I am EVIL!!!!!!!!! Yippie!!!!!! 

**VampGirl**: OMG! Who gave her caffiene? ::Glares at Fred and Cj who are hidding Coke bottles:: You two are the stuppedest people alive! Go to HELL!!!!

**CJ:** Hehehe. Wait. Isn't Hell CHS? (my school)

**me:** It is hell with flouresent lighting and bells that go beep, beep like twenty times a day. It is torture!!!! For like a half and hour the bells went beep beep. Sheer toruture!!!!

**Fred:**HIDDEN IN THE DARKNESS CAN YOU FIND ME?

FALLING FOREVER CATCH ME BEFORE I LAND

I AM INVISIBLE TO EVERY ONE

BUT YOU SEE THROUGH MY WALLS TO THE REAL ME **(Shadow Fox I- Now and Forever)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Racheal Roberts's books cause my name ain't Racheal Roberts. I only own Now and Forever cause I wrote it!

**SAYING OF THE DAY:**Always forgive your enemies.Nothing annoys them more.  
---

**Last time:"**_NO!" Adriane screamed, whipping silver and gold fire at her teacher. Before either could react, silver-white mist stopped the attack. The mist solified, and caused Adriane and Dreamer to gasp.  
_---

Stormbringer stood before her pack mates. Her golden eyes were filled with sadness and her form wavered.

_'Warrior. My heart soars to see you'_ the silver wolf whispered. Her fur shone like moonlight but it was clouded. The wolf couldn't hold her form together well.

"Storm! What is wrong?" Adriane said, collapsing to her knees. Her wolf stone pulsed in distress. Dreamer pushed aside Cyan. Neither remembered that they were still in class and there were around forty pairs of eyes staring at them.

_'Danger. Healer. Blazing Star. Ravenswood. Adriane. Spider Witch-'_ Storm threw back her head and howled in pain. The wolf's form flew apart before coming back together weakly.

Adriane held her sides in pain. She felt what her Paladin felt, which was a deep anguish. Something happened at Ravenswood, and to Storm.

Flashes of a wolf running alone filled Adriane's mind. It was the same thing Dreamer had shown her. There was more. Thick webs hung from dying trees. The bodies of two people sprawled at the base of the trees. Animals lay dead everywhere. A mutated spider came into focas. It was laughing, holding up three stones that were steadly turning dark.

That warrior threw back her head and howled. She shook her head and held onto Dreamer. The wolf's muscled body comforted the girl, slightly. She was shaking as she turned to her first pack mate.

"Storm. Is this what is happening?"

_'It is coming. Ravenswood. Needs. Warrior. Mages. Dying. Friends. Hurting. Help.'_ the wolf said in a strained voice. Her golden eyes were the last thing that remained before the wolf wavered and vanished, leaving Adriane and Dreamer shaking.

"We need to go Dreamer. They need us. I knew we shouldn't have left. The Spider Witch is Attcking Ravenswood while we are gone. They need us." Adriane said, standing. Her wolf stone pulsed weakly.

_'We will fight for Ravenswood. Our home. Pack mates will stop vision from coming alive.'_ Dreamer said, his emerald eyes darkening with fear. He was afraid he would lose his wolf-sister, all he had left after his parents were killed.

Warrior and mistwolf walked out of the room, leaving a stunned class and teacher ---

Kara Davies blew a stray blonde hair from her face. She put on a bright smile and swallowed nerves. The Ravenswood Preserve president had agreed to school tours and her own grade was the first coming.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Emily Fletcher said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. The healer smiled. A snowy owl spiraled down and landed on her arm. A leopard padded to the Blazing Star's side.

_'All our special guests are set and hidden. Everybody else is ready to go.'_ Lyra said, bumping against Kara's leg.

A golden ferret came running from the manor.

_'Here comes the bus! Get ready!'_ Ozzie ordered, using his ferret stone to talk mind-to-mind with the mages.

"Here goes nothing." Kara said, straitening her light pink blouse and Dark purple jeans. She had decided to go casual more then buissness seeing they were going hiking through the woods.

They watched as a yellow school bus pulled up. Teens filtered out by the dozens. The girl's friends waved, big grins on their faces.

"Okay. Welcome to RavensWood Preserve. Take only pictures and leave only footprints. Now, I'll introduce our friends who will join us on our hike. This is Lyra, a rare breed of Leopard from Europe."

The cat stepped forward and allowed herself to be petted. Her coat shimmered in the sunlight, filtered through the trees.

"And Ariel, a snowy owl." The bird hooted a greeting. A few girls came forward and stroked the owl.

"And lats but not leats, Ozzie!" The elf-ferret bowed and was swooped up into someone's arms. He just grinned as people crowded around him.

"Where is Dreamer?" a boy asked.

"He has joined Adriane at a school for taking care of wild animals." Emily said quickly. They had gone over an excuse of why the dark haired girl would be missing for months.

"Alright. If everyone is ready, we will start. Leave your bags here and our 'Adventure' will begin" Kara said, her blue eye sparking with worry. Even though she and Emily had been the ones to convince the Warrior to go, they were still worried.

_Kara! Emily! Can you here me?_ a familiar voice called. The girls jumped in surprise, not expecting their fellow mage to call them.

"What's up?" Kara asked, using her unicorn jewel to talk to the warrior.

_Storm just came here and warned me and Dreamer that you were in trouble. And we are all sensing something is wrong._ Adriane said. They could tell she was stressed.

"Nothing is up here. We're just having a tour" Emily told their friend.

_I'm coming home. Storm would come unless something was really up. I'll be home on the next flight._

"NO! Stay there, we are fine!" both Kara and Emily mentally yelled at their friend.

_Fine. Call me if something happens. I'll be home before you know it._ Adriane said, before ending their connection.

Kara and Emily exchanged glances. Their talk had planted a seed of doubt. Were they in danger?  
---

**me:**Alright. That's chappie two. Kinda a cliff hanger. And the plot is beginning to take form. Tell me by REVIEWING!! I got like ten review yesterday and I was really happy and am writing new chapters for all my storys. Except my DBZ one. Only 1 review..... Come on....


	4. The Shadow's Plan

**

* * *

me:** Hello again! I'm back! Okay. I have lost it. 

**VampGirl:** Uh.... WTF?

**me:** Went dancing for three hours last night and saw a really hot DJ. I say he was looking at me but one of my friends said he was looking at my other friend Brittany who was dancing like a stripper. Of course I am not speaking to the meany friend for a while.

**VampGirl:** And I didn't go because my bi ex boyfriend was their with one of my friends. The stupid bitch.

**CJ:** Okay. You guys have issues.

**VampGirl&me:** Yep! XD

**me:** I got to headbang! Only two rock songs in all of the three hours I was there. But I still got to headbang!

**CJ:** Like I said. You. Have. ISSUES!

**Fred:** He's not invisible anymore

With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news

**(Kelly Rowland-Stole)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Of course the plot in this story is mine, but everything else is owned my someong else.

**SAYING OF THE DAY:** The Very Secret Diary of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn

Day 34:

Frodo went to Mordor. Said he was going alone, but took Sam with him. Why?

My God, is everyone in this movie gay but me?

Not so sure about me either.

Still not King, goddammit.

* * *

The shadowed figure ran through the night. She growled when she heard approaching footsteps. A sleek black creature stepped forward.

"It's just you. Out of my sight." the girl hissed.

_'No. Danger.'_ the animal whispered, it's connection fuzzy. At the shadowed girl's wrist, silver-gray light pulsed, almost protesting it's wearer's dark intentions.

Adriane shook her head. Something was here. It was inside her, posessing the warrior. Dreamer wimpered in pain.

_'Pack mate hurt.'_ he whispered. His emerald eyes were a dark forest green.

"I'm fine. I think." Adriane said, holding up her gray-black stone. The wolf stone was dead, magicless. The warrior took in a ragged breath. She had lost her magic. "dreamer, say something."

The black wolf looked up at her. He barked, his tail between his legs. Adriane pulled her friend into a tight hug. Tears were falling like rain from the warrior's eyes. She had lost her magic and the connection to Dreamer. Everything was lost to her. She no longer was connected to Stormbringer, her paladin and first friend.

Adriane threw back her head and howled. The sound no longer held the power of the wolf song. It was just a pathetic attempt of the cry of the wolf.

_'Warrior.'_ a hushed whisper called. Adriane turned. The voice was inside her head, magical.

"Who is there?" the mage asked.

_'Avalon calls to you. The spirit pack holds you. Your friends support you. Do not block them out.'_ the voice replied. Dreamer looked at his pack mate. Although the two couldn't talk to each other, they both felt it. Elemental magic. It came for the warrior.

"I'll never give up. Not as long as I have Dreamer beside me. I'll fight for my magic." Adriane growled, holding up the weakly pulsing wolf stone.

_'No need to fight. I came for a reason. I was sent to give the power of Aldenmore and Earth to the warrior.'_ the voice replied. A wind forced Adriane to her knees. Magic coursed through her. The magic of two worlds flowed into the dark-haired girl. She opened her eyes and revealed the silver, green, blue, and gold wolf stone.

"Dreamer?"

_'Adriane!'_ the young wolf cried, leaping on his wolf-sister. The mistwolf showered his pack mate with kisses.

"Stop! I'm fine. Thank you. Whoever you are." Adriane said, a huge smile on her face. She felt the connection to the magic beating inside her, stronger then ever.

_'No need to thank me. I just delivered that for the fairymentals.'_ the voice laughed, clearly ammused.

Adriane stood, her fingers buried in Dreamer's fur. She walked away for her room. The feeling of darkness had left her. She was happy, thinking that she held a great amount of earth magic. That was the way things had to stay.

Zach walked out of the shadows. He smirked, holding up an orb of silver and gold wolf fire. He laughed as he heard Stormbringer's cry to Adriane. The wolf/sylph would never reach her pack mate. The power of the warrior now resided in his hands.

Zach's tan face changed into dark.......blob. It was the only way to describe it. Black swirling mass stood in in the shape of a man holding the power of one of the spirit pack, the mistwolves, and Earth.

_'Master. I have done what you wanted. The warrior's magic is now in my hands. We have taken the first step. The largest of all. The magic of Avalon will soon be ours.'_ the once-Zach-now-blob said, laughing evily (Don't you just love evil laughs.  
**---**

Emily sat up, gasping in pain. Something was wrong on the preserve, she could sense it. Pulling on a blue jacket over her light purple pajamas, the healer raced to Ravenswood. She saw a flash of blonde hair.

Kara stopped, waiting for her friend. Emily looked as bad as she felt. The red-haired girl tembled in pain. The blazing star grabbed her friend's shoulder and ushered her towards the preserve.

Lyra practically barreled them over, her gold-green eyes wide in fear. She yowled and looked to Emily.

_'It's Storm. She just showed up. She is hurt badly.'_ the cat said. Kara and Emily exchanged glances. Something was seriously wrong.

Both girl raced as fast as they could to the magic glade where they found the silver mistwolf, laying on her side, jagged cuts along her ribs. Fur was missing in several places and she looked thin.

_'Healer. Help-'_ Storm's head sagged as she triend to stand. Emily ran to her friend, running healing magic over the wolf.

"There. It's okay." Emily said, trying to calm the mistwolf.

_'Adriane in danger. She needs help. The dark magic is controlling her, has taken away her magic. It's given her false power. She has evil inside her and I can't contact her.'_ Storm said, her golden eyes were dark with fear.

"That can't be true. I'm the one with all the power." Kara said, rolling her eyes, though they were filled with worry.

_'She has something you don't have, Kara.'_ Lyra yowled.

"The spirit pack. With Adriane's power, they could world walk and steal the magic of the wolves. All of them. With that much magic, the crystals of Avalon would be attracted and the darkness could steal all magic." Emily said, her voice shaky.

The friends let the news sink in. Adriane was running around with dark magic while all of her powers were being misused to find and control Avalon. They had to find the warrior before all was lost.  
**---**

**

* * *

Yay! I have gotten a serious plot going! I was gonna have something along the lines of Adriane being trapped in school while everybody got kidnapped and she had to save the day, but I like this a lot better. It make Adriane a hell lot more important. Oh well. Review me! Oh, and I've put HEART OF THE WARRIOR and hold to those who are reading it. I have a lot more ideas for this story then that one.**

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you hate Hillary duff and think that she is wrong for Joel Madden, e-mail me and I will give you the awesomist pic EVER!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Battle for the Warrior Begins

me: Hiya! Man, did someone slip me something? I am HYPER! 

VampGirl: I always thought the end of the world would be caused by locasts, not Shadow Fox.

CJ: Huh. I was thinkin the trash cans were the ploters of world destruction.

me: Uhhh. Yeah.... Anywho, thank you for all those who believed in me!

VampGirl: WTF?! You need some pills or a trip to the loony bin.

me: I know what the crazies are! Across from school!

CJ: Don't remind me.

Fred: Johnny boy always played the fool

He broke all the rules

So you would think he was cool

He was never really one of the guys

No matter how hard he tried

Often thought of suicide

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends

He put his life to an end

They might remember him then (P.O.D.-Youth of the nation)

Disclaimer: I dun own nutin!

Saying Of The Day: I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say Y.Y

Adriane found herself shivering. She pulled her black blankets closer to her chin. She winced as pain lashed through her. Dreamer wined and thrust his cold nose into her palm. The warrior rested her forehead on Dreamer's shoulder.

"What is wrong with me, Dreamer? Why do I have such a high fever?" Adriane whispered.

_'Magic bad. Poisin hurting you.'_ the black mistwolf's voice was staticy and faint. His emerald eyes were filled with the pain that his pack mate was going through.

"This magic is from the fairymentals. They wouldn't do this to me." Adriane gasped and clutched Dreamer closer. The young wolf whimpered and cried wolf tears.

"We need Emily. She could heal us. And even Kara. What I wouldn't give to see anyone from home."

_'Pack mate hurt. Warrior wolf helpless.'_ Dreamer cried, howling. Adriane held him closer and reached out for Emily.

_Emily! Kara! Can anybody hear me?_

T-T

Emily paced back and forth inside Ravenswood's library. She tugged at her auburn curls and bit her lip. Her rainbow jewel sparked, reacting to her distress.

_Emily! Kara! Can anybody hear me?_

Adrianes voice sounded tired and sad.

"Adriane! Your in danger." Emily called out. Kara, who had been snoozing in a chair, sprang to her feet. She held up the unicorn jewel.

_I know. It's hurting me and Dreamer. I think we are dying._

"No way! We'll never let that happen. I'm calling the D-flies to come and get you!" Kara said, her ice blue eyes flashing. As if they heard her, five multi colored mini dragons zoomed into the room. "Start spinning!"

The dragonflies hooked together and began spinning in a circle. A portal formed and kara steped forward. Emily steped beside her and gripped her friend's hand. They walked into the portal and found themselves falling.

As soon as they landed, they were grabbed. Black blobs held them tight. The one that impersonated Zach walked forward.

"Zach! What are you doing here?" Kara cried out. The boy grinned.

"I'm not Zach." the blonde boy's handsome feature twisted into another black mass. Silver Eyes steped forward and changed in the same way, becoming a wolf-shaped black blob.

"You will not interfer with our plans for the warrior. She must die so we can take her ability to run with the spirit pack." the Zach blob growled.

"We won't let you kill her! Niether will the pack or the Drake. He is bonded to her, you know." Kara said, trying to intimidate the blobs.

"We are well aware of the Drake and we cannot wait to steal his powers also." Silver Eyes blob laughed "Chain them up."

Emily and Kara screamed as they were draged away, helpless to save their friend.  
O.O

Adiane's eyes flew open as she flet the magic of water and fire filcker on inside the academy walls. She tore out of bed, followed by Dreamer. She snarled and charged forward.

Warrior and mistwolf stopped in front of Zach blob. Adriane howled in anger. Blob boy simply grinned.

"Hello warrior. I see you have brought us a gift." the blob laughed, eyeing Dreamer.

"I won't let you hurt him." Adriane snarled, standing in front of Dreamer. She raised her piosined wolf stone and felt white hot pain shoot through her.

"You don't have a choice your pretty wolf stone is corrupted by our magic. It is only good for killing you." Zach blob sneered.

"Then I'll just have to save both Dreamer and myself." Adriane ripped of the black and turquiose bracelet and threw it on the ground. She, then, stomped on the wolf stone, shattering the tiger's eye.

"NNNOOO!" Zach blob screamed. The black mass created what was presumed as a pissed off face. Black blobs shot from every angle, attepting to grab Dreamer.

Adriane blocked all the attacks, wincing everytime her skin was sliced open. The assualt stopped and Adriane was left bloody and severly hurt. She snarled, challenging another attack.

"Dreamer. I want you to go and find the others. Get them out of here and don't come back to get me. Understand?" the warrior said under her breath. The wolf gave a look that questioned her sanity.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Run, before I can't help you anymore." dreamer whimpered, but took off, causing the black blobs to shoot after him.

Adriane howled and jumped in the way, stoping the blobs from reaching her pack mate. By the time they pulled away, the warrior could hardly stand. She smirked in satisfaction. Dreamer was safe. Then she felt everything go black.

U.U

Dreamer held his nose in the air, searching for Emily's and Kara's scent. He found their magic faintly calling out. The mistwolf shot off, his eyes looking for any attackers. He skided to a stop when he had found the room his friends were locked in.

Dreamer closed his eyes and faded to mist. The mist snaked it's way into the prison cell. He then solidified.

"Dreamer!" Kara and Emily cried out as they hugged the wolf.

"Where is Adriane?" Emily gasped. Here eyes were filled with worry.

_'They have her. She angered the blobs by destroying the wolf stone. They tried to take me, but she stoped them.'_ Dreamer explained. He didn't mention how badly hurt she was. Or that they may never she her alive again.

"She smashed the wolf stone?! She magicless!" Kara exclaimed.

_'It was corupted by dark magic. Her true magic is gone, stolen.'_ the wolf whimpered and lowered his head. His connection with Adriane was disappearing.

"Your not telling us something. What happened to her?" Emily said, lifting thw mistwolf's head.

_'Adriane is hurt badly. I..I don't think she is going to live. She ordered me to find you and leave her. I don't want to leave her to die, but we have to. Avalon depends on you two now. If you die, too, then all is lost.'_ Dreamer whimpered. He howled, quietly.

Kara and Emily began crying. They knew they couldn't go back and risk getting killed themselves. But were they just supposed to abandon their best friend to die?  
(o.o)

Drake roared, sending fire into the sky. Zach placed his hands on the dragon's neck, trying to calm his fury.

"What's wrong Drake?" the boy asked.

_'Adriane is hurt, badly.'_ the red dragon growled. He lowered his head, but still had intense anger in his eyes.

"How?"

_'Dark magic is killing her.'_

"What?! We have to get to her!"

_'Let's go!'_ Drake said, lowered himself so Zach could swing on. The blonde boy climbed onto Drake and held on tight as the dragon took off into the air. Roaring, dragon magic ripped through the air, creating a portal. Rider and dragon broke through with a loud BOOM!

"Adriane!" The warrior lay in a pool of her own blood. Knife-life cuts resided on every inch of her body. What skin was left was bruised. Drake bowed his head over the dark haired girl.

_'Maamaa!'_ the dragon cried. Zach rushed to Adtiane's side and, nervously, reached out to touch her. She opened a single brown eye.

"Zach. It's good to see you and Drake. Is Dreamer safe?" the warrior asked, weakly. She struggled to sit up and Zach placed his arm around her back, holding her up.

"I don't know. We just got here. What happened to you?" Zach asked.

"Got in a fight with some blobs. Wait. Where is Silver Eyes? She was here with you." Adriane asked.

"This is the first time I've been here. And Silver Eyes isn't doing so well. She doesn't have much more time left." the boy said, pain flashing in his eyes. Adriane had already fallen asleep again.

_'We need to get out of here and find the others. Emily can heal her.'_ Drake said, stretching out his wings, nervously. Zach nodded and, gently, lifted Adriane onto the red dragon's back before cilmbing up himself.

"Drake snorted and rose into the air. Zach held up his dragon stone, tracking down the unicorn jewel and the rainbow jewel. Ruby light flashed and the boy pointed to where they would find Kara and Emily.

"I don't think so!" a voice snarled. A black blob shot out to recapture Adriane. Drake used his tail to send the blob flying. The dragon took off as fast as his wings would allow. Zach held Adiane tighter. His heart pounded as he forced the dragon stone to slice through another black mass.

"We'll never let you get her. Never."

W.W

me: alrighty. Is that enough action for you? FYI, I'm going to end this soon and I think all Adriane fans will be happy with me for the way I give Adriane back a jewel.

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Adriane's New Magic

me: Hiya all! 

VampGirl: Candy canes again?

me: Nope! Peanuts!

CJ: I thought I was bad. At least I stay with Red Bull and don't vary.

me: That's cause your boring!

CJ: Am not!

VampGirl: V.V'

Fred: Have you ever wanted to die when you were without your friends?

Haven't you said goodbye to one on whom your life depends?  
(Seether- PIG)

Disclaimer: I own nadda thing!

**Saying of the Day:** If a tree falls, does it make a sound?  
Answer: Yes Tree: OH SHIT!  
o.O

Dreamer led Kara and Emily through the maze they were trapped in. Endless hallways ended in dead ends. They growled in frustration. Nothing seemed to work. The mistwolf barked, insparation hitting him.

_'Call the dragonflies. They can make a portal home.'_ Dreamer said. Kara slapped her forehead, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before.

"Goldie! Fiona! Fred! Barney! Blaze! Come out! Come out, where ever you are!" the blazing star called.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The dragonflies fluttered around Kara and Emily, happily diving in their hair.

"We need a portal home, stat!" Kara ordered.

_'Dede!'_ Fred wailed. He landed on top of Dreamers head and peered into the wolf's emerald eyes. The black mistwolf shook his head, sadly. Adriane wasn't coming. The blue d-fly took off through the hallways, ignoring the calls for him to turn back.

Before the other mini dragons could follow, Drake soared down the corridor. Fred was sitting on his head, staring at Zach.

_'Adriane!'_ Dreamer howled, picking up his pack mate's scent. Zach slid from Drake's back, cradling Adriane's bloody body. Emily rushed to her friend's side, running rainbow light over her. The healing stone blinked and it's light faded.

"No! Kara! I need more power!" the healer cried. Kara pulled her unicorn jewel out and sent red-pink fire to Emily. The red head used the power to force her healing stone to life. Blue-pink light formed a cocoon around Adriane. Zach held up his Dragon stone and added his powers of time to steady the energy.

the healing light faded and Adriane no longer had the slices in her body. Her skin no longer held it's tan color and was a white color. She had lost a lot of blood.

Dreamer lay down beside his pack mate. His head rested on her legs and he watched for another attack.

"Why was she here? She nearly died!" Zach yelled, his temper exploding. His heart was beating, painfully, against his ribs. He had been so scared that she was dead.

"We thought this was a good place for her to learn more about mistwolf magic. It is called the Mistwolf Academy." Kara shot back. She clutched the unicorn tightly in her hand.

"What?! The only mistwolves alive are in the pack in Aldenmore! These dark creature are impersonating mistwoves and have taken away Adriane's magic!" Zach's face was turning red. He needed to get away and kill the creatures who hurt his first human friend. The one who helped him rejoin the pack and found his wolf mother. She had given him the dragon stone and helped him bond with Drake.

"You never know. There may be another mistwolf pack out there some where." Emily said, touching the rainbopw jewel for comfort. It pulsed with ice blue light.

Zach turned and sat at Drake's feet, leaning against the dragon. Barney plopped on his shoulder, making high pitched nioses. The four other d-flies also bugged the other mages.

_'They sense danger. Something is coming. We need to leave.'_ Drake said, flicking his tail like an aggitated cat.

Dreamer lept to his feet, snarling. He stood protectively over Adriane, ready to fight. Black blobs shot at him, but the wolf turned to mist, defending himself and his pack mate.

Drake roared and fired fire at their attackers. Three different magics were shot out, tearing apart the blobs of pure darkness. Emily surruonded herself with rainbow magic, slowing expanding the protective circle to include her friends. Kara shot red-pink-white light, obliterating the blobs that were advancing on her.

"Starfire!" the blazing star called out to her paladin. The fire stalion appeared in a blast of fire. He ran to Kara's side and the blonde girl jumped onto his back, drawing his strength. She shot unicorn and fire magic to her friends, boosting their magic.

Zach and Drake had joined Dreamer in protecting Adriane. Dragon magic tore through blackness that kept regenerating. Dreamer snarled and reached out to his pack mate.

_'Adriane! Please wake up! We need you!'_

But the warrior was held in a demension by the darkness. Her life was being drained away, slowly. She couldn't fight for much longer.

-DREAM-

Adriane sat with her legs drawn against her chest. Her forehead rested on her knees. The whispers all around had left her depressed.

_You are nothing_

_You let down your friends_

_There is no hope_

_'Warrior!'_ a voice called. Adriane looked up, her eyes pits of emptyness. A light was shinning through the darkness, showing her a lone wolf. His ghostly form shone like moonlight against the black. His blue and green eyes gazed at the dark haired girl.

"Chain?"

_'Yes. You must fight this. Do not forget who you are. '_ the ghost wolf walked forward. Adriane realized something was clamped in his jaws. It shone brighly with silver, gold, and green.

"Is that... A crystal?"

_'Yes. Take it. Use it to destroy that darkness and save your friends.'_ Chain dropped the Avalon crystal into Adriane's outstretched hand. The crystal exploded in light, bathing the warrior in pure magic. The balckness was gone and she stood with Chain on the Spirit Trail.

"It is my time to find Avalon. I have to save everything. The darkness doesn't stand a chance. Storm?" The silver mistwolf was there. Her golden eyes were filled with pride. Her pack mate was ready to take up her role as the Warrior of Avalon by bonding her magic with that of the Avalon power crystal.

"Lets go Storm. We are needed and I know someone who would love a chance to prove themself"  
O.O

Dreamer howled in pain as a blob wrapped itself around him. It was squeezing the air out of him. Zach shot dragon magic at the blob, but it only held on tighter.

Blobs shot from everywhere, trapping them in dark prisons.

A silver-white light pierced the darkness, destroying the blobs with it's pure light. Adriane stood with the crystal in her hand. At her side was Stormbringer. At the other side, a woman with silver and gold hair stood, a hand resting on Chain's ghostly back. The Sorceress no longer had an evil coldness in her eyes. Instead, the animal eyes were filled with a readyness to fight with the warrior, as friends.

"Adriane!" everyone shouted in joy. The warrior nodded her head, holding up the crystal. Dreamer ran to her side.

"I know you are there, witch. I can smell you. Call back your army or I will send them to hell." the warrior said, her voice eeirily calm. Her black eyes held such peace, contrasting the death threats she was making.

"So you found me out, warrior. That will not stop me from killing you with your own power. And my old friend, have we had a change of heart?" the Spider Witch's voice taunted.

"No. I found a friend in your old paladin and my old enemy. Adriane has showed me mercy and given me a chance to prove I am good." the Soceress retorted. She stroked Chain, lovingly.

"The sorceress is good now? When did this happen?" Kara asked.

"When she gave me the crystal of Avalon that we gave to the fairymental. They then gave me it back." Adriane said, holding up the crystal. It pulsed with silver-gold light, "Chain has bonded with the Sorceress and made her his pack mate."

_'Together we will stand against you, witch. I shall enjoy seeing you suffer as I have.'_ Chain snarled. He pressed his transparent form against the Sorceress, _'I have found my true pack mate.'_

"No you haven't! You are mine, Chain!" the Spider Witch screamed. She hussled forward, her eyes blazing in anger. She summoned another hord of blobs. They shot out, attempting to recapture the mages.

"Get behind me everyone!" Adriane ordered. As soon as the group was at her back and her pack mates at her sides, she let loose the power crystal. Silver fire tore apart the black blobs. The Spider Witch found her self surrounded by Avalon and mistwolf magic. She shrieked and created more black blobs to cover her escape.

"I can't believe it! The Spider Witch is gone, for a while. The Dark Sorceress is good and bonded witha former bad ghost wolf. And Adriane. You have a power crystal!" Kara hugged her friend.

Adriane shut her eyes, fighting the urge to throw up. Her vision blurred and she leaned on Storm and Dreamer to steady herself. The crystal pulsed in distress. The warrior wasn't used to this magic. Her own magic had been taken and dark powrs still lingered inside her.

"Are you okay, Adriane?" Emily's voice asked.

"I don't feel so good." the warrior whispered before everything went black.  
T.T

me: Alrighty. See how the wolf stone was replaced? I thought you might like that. Romance approaches within the next few chapters. So the Spider Witch has been fought off, but all is not good with Adriane. What is still hurting her? Find out next time.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Dawn of New ThingsThe End

me: I am on a roll! 

VampGirl: WHY did you bake cookies? Why?!

CJ: Hehe. Bet you are eating 'special' cookies. Where did ya get the drugs?

me: What the hell? They aren't made with drugs, only sugar!!!!!!!

VampGirl: Dear lord....

CJ: We are doomed.

Fred: There's a woman crying out tonight

Her world has changed

She asks God why

Her only son has died and now her daughter cries

She can't sleep at night

Down town another day for all the suits and ties

Another war to fight

There's no regard for life

How do they sleep at night

How can we make things right?  
(Good Charlotte- We Believe)  
**T.T**

Adriane clutched her crystal. It pulsed with silver-white light. She winced as another spasim of pain shot through her. Black magic was still inside of her and she didn't know how to use her new jewel to heal herself.

"Hold on, Adriane. We will get rid of this poisin." Emily's voice said to her. The warrior felt faint healing magic tugging iside her. She gripped the blackness and shoved it forward, exposing it to the pure magic. Temperarily, the pain was gone.

_'I am the reason the warrior suffers.'_ Chain said with his head bowed. _'I must leave.'_

"Please don't go. Not after we just found each other." the Sorceress whimpered. (Doesn't that sound a romance thing?)

_'I must run with the spirit pack. I am a ghost wolf. Goodbye, my wolf sister.'_ Chain's form began to fade. _'I will always come when you need me, my pack mate.'_

The sorceress smiled, brushing away tears. "Thank you."

Adriane smiled also, glad she gave her fromer enemy a chance to be good. The warrior slowly stood and stretched. She touched the power crystal with her index finger, gazing at the light in wonder. She closed her eyes and let the magic of Avalon wash over her. The darkness was gone. Chain was right in thinking he had weakened her. Holding the wolf in solid form when he was dead had drained her magic.

"I just can't believe that you are now the wearer of an Avalon crystal. My godzilla is now a mage with a kick-ass jewel." Kara laughed, draping her arms over her dark-haired friend's shoulders.

_'I am proud, warrior. You have risen to a new level of magic.'_ Storm said, her golden eyes shining in pride. _'I must return to Ravenswood, now. As must you all. The witch still lurks in the shadows.'_

The silver mistwolf disappeared, leaving only a faint mist. Adriane smiled and held up her crystal.

"I think I can provide a ride home." she laughed, closing her eyes. She reached inside of herself and found herself staring at the island. No longer was it shrouded in mist, but glowed with silver, gold, white and a twinge of black. It shone with hers and her pack mate's colors. The warrior reached out and called to Avalon's magic for safe passage home, to Ravenswood.

Silver-white light flashed and the group were in Ravenswood's glade. The animals that had remaned behind rushed forward. Lyra placed her big paws on Kara's shoulders and rubbed her head against the Blazing Star's. Ozzie was leaping around, "Gah!"ing every now and then. Ariel landed on Emily's shoulder and nuzzled the healer's cheek. Tweek slid from the owl's back to observe the silver-white crystal in Adriane's hand.

"Oh me twigs! It is an Avalon power crystal!" the E.F. exclaimed.

"The fairymentals and the spirit pack gave it to me because the wolf stone was corrupted and I had to smash it." Adriane explianed, holding out her new jewel. Her animal friends crowded around for a chance to see the amazing crystal. Dreamer was beaming, his black coat reflecting the light.

_'Yep. My pack mate has an Avalon crystal. Ain't it shiny. And she fought off the Spider Witch, single handed. I was, of course, helping.'_ the wolf bragged, grinning confidently.

"No one will dare fight the warrior, now. You are also, now in great danger. Many creatures will try to steal the crystal, no matter what. But I must say, I never thought I would be dealing with a level three mage already." Tweel said.

"I'm level three?" Adriane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The crystal has given you Avalon's magic to use it how ever you want. You teleported seven people on your own. Wait a minute.." the E.F. trailed off staring at the Scorceress. Ozzie "Gah!"ed. Lyra yowled and lept in front of Kara.

"No! She is good now! Chain, the former bad wolf who possed Dreamer is her pack mate. She helped me." Adrianesaid, raising her crystal. It pulsed a warning.

Lyra growled and walked away, as did the others, except for Kara, Zach, and Emily. Dreamer and Drake, too, of course, stayed.

"I should leave. I have had enough time to prove myself." the sorceress turned. At her feet, an emerald light flashed. The woman bent and picked up a small, green stone. It flashed again. Atracted by the jewel light, Tweek returned.

"Oh! You have there a Forest Stone. Used for bonding earth magic with animals. I belive that Stormbringer means for you to have it." the E.F. said, consulting his HORARFF.

The sorceress smiled. "I still must leave. I have done too much wrong to stay." The silver-white haired woman turned and walked away. Emily made to walk after her, but Adriane grabbed her friend's arm.

"She needs to come to us on her own." the warrior said. The healer nodded and left the glade, folowed by every one but Zach and Drake, who couldn't move very far.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, Adriane?" Zach asked. The warrior nodded. She kissed Drake's nose and followed her friend.

"What's up?"

"Listen. Are you sure you are okay? You were in pain one minute, then fien the next."

"Chain returned to the spirit trail, which stopped me from draining my magic, keeping him solid. Then I went to Avalon. More like I saw it and it sent me healing magic and I used it to destroy the evil in me. Then-" Adriane didn't finish her sentence, because Zach was kissing her. At first she was shocked, then she kissed back.

The two parted for a minute, staring in each other's eyes.

"I like you Adriane. A lot."

"I like you too."

Zach and Adriane leaned forward and kissed agian. Zach's arms went around her waist and Adriane held onto his neck. Separating, slightly, Adriane grinned.

"Ever been to a movie?" she asked.

"No. It would be my honor to go with you."

They kissed again, this time more passionately. The Crystal of Avalon glowed and intertwined with the magic from the dragon stone. Two souls bonded on that day. Their magic forever connected.  
---

me: THE END! I can't belive it! I finished this! REVIEW and I may create a sequel. Oh and to my loving reviewer, THANK YOU! have a cookie!

REVIEW MY FAITHFUL READERS! REVIEW!

Review readers, review!


End file.
